


Flight Times

by IPreferTVOverLife



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, first flight!, ooc, prompt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPreferTVOverLife/pseuds/IPreferTVOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are going somewhere (Don't know where) and it's both their first time flying. (Yeah I'm really bad at this summary thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Times

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me on tumblr from Anon  
> "Prompt: Ian and Mickey on a plane, both for the first time and Ian is afraid"

The airport was bustling with people as per norm. Thousands of conversations were spoken, but few were heard. Ian and Mickey stood by their gate waiting to be herded onto the plane. There were empty seats, but neither were wanting nor willing to sit. Ian was staring at his feet, every few moments his eyes would scrape over Mickey for any sign of discomfort, but there was none to be found. The seconds dragged on painfully slow and the red headed man was growing increasingly anxious. 

What if some asshole siphoned the fuel from the plane and they crashed on a deserted island with no hope of survival. Or what if the pilot fell asleep at the wheel and bashed his head on the controls, breaking them and turning the auto-pilot off, and then the co-pilot freaked out and fainted?

As if they were floating around in his head, listening to his paranoid scenarios, the intercom buzzed as the light haired lady behind the podium spoke into a mic. 

“Flight A-2-6 boarding. Flight A-2-6 boarding.”

Mickey looked over to Ian and nodded his head towards the growing line before actually walking over. The taller man followed suit. One by one people had their tickets checked and trickled through the tunnel and onto the plane, shoving bags into over head compartments and under their seats. When the boys found their seats, Ian swiftly slid the window screen down. 

“You okay?”Mickey asked, raising his brow.

“Yeah, m’fine.” 

“You sure? We can switch seats.”

Ian looked guiltily at his hands in his lap and Mickey smirked before stepping out of their seated area, the third person had yet to arrive. Ian hopped out of his seat and the shorter man took the spot. He slid back down into Mcikey’s old seat and buckled up. 

 

“How many times have you flown?” Ian asked curiously.

“Exactly zero.”

Ian tilted his head in confusion about to question the other man when a tall blonde woman sat down in the seat next to him, apologizing profusely. Nobody said anything after that. The three of them were quiet thorough the safety brief and taxiing. 

Mickey leaned back for the slow ascend of the takeoff and rolled his head to the side to see a panicking Gallagher. He lifted his head, studying the blonde woman for a moment before sliding his hand over to the other man’s lap and grabbing his hand. Ian immediately looked over to the older man who was now wearing an oddly comforting smile (as close as he was going to get to one at least) and he visibly calmed down. The older boy leaned over a whispered into his ear.

“Once we’re back on the ground, this didn’t happen.” 

Ian nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the situation. He wouldn’t tell a soul what he saw in the few moments he was awake a few hours into the flight, not how Mickey had pulled his knees up into the seat and leaned over onto Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts, too!   
> ninjakiti.tumblr.com


End file.
